Strays
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: It happened such a long time ago: there were shiny stones and bright white lights and… The others used to be like me, but they changed completely that day. Suddenly they were different people altogether—people who didn't get along; people who brought roaring thunder, howling winds, and raging flames. A series of drabbles revolving around the humanoid Eeveelutions.
1. From the Cruel Moonlight

Hello and welcome to something completely different from my usual work. Quite a hook, huh? Haha. I'll be using these lovely ladies in later pairings, so look out for that, too :3

I'll be describing them later (this is focused on thoughts and feelings), but you can see 'em on my deviantArt page via my profile because Fanfiction hates links.

So! **Supreme Distraction and Co. **presents…

**From the Cruel Moonlight…**

I don't remember much… And I don't know much.

I don't know where I am, who I am, or even _what _I am. Just that I am alone.

I have always been alone, I think. No, that's not true… There are others—seven others. Each of them like me, yet very different.

But I don't think they are alone… Just me.

A word—no, a name—dances at the edge of my memory and I reach out to grasp it, gently because memories are like Spinarak webs—move too much and you break the delicately shining strands.

"Umbreon." It takes me a moment to realize that it is my voice that has spoken, breaking the heavy silence that hangs in the air. I say it again, _"Umbreon", _and the memory solidifies.

Yes. I am Umbreon.

With the realization comes movement—as though I had been spellbound and the utterance of a secret phrase has set me free. I wiggle mocha coloured fingers, my eyes adjusting to the darkness that presses in all around me.

But far from being oppressed by them, I welcome the shadows.

The knowledge that this was not a standard view flits across my consciousness, a little red flag. But I shake it off, choosing instead to take in my surroundings: I am crouched on something solid and rough,—'_pavement_,' my memory supplies—surrounded on either side by walls of red-brown stones that have been cut into rectangular chunks.

There are shiny gray cylinders along the wall—_trash cans_—and the smell that wafts from them up to my sensitive nose is less than pleasant. There are no walls to the front and rear of me and the gaps reveal tall structures in the distance with many glowing eyes.

And I remember again: I am not allowed near these structures—these _buildings. _Someone I once knew warned me not to.

So why was I here?

A light flickers above me and I flinch, cowering closer to the ground. This glow is weak and pallid compared to the inferno that is the blazing orb that rises high into the air when the sky is blue and the darkness, my only friend, has gone.

_Sun_, my memory supplies and I frown, desperately trying to grasp at the images it hints at.

I think… I think that I am waiting for the sun.

No, that's not right. I try harder and am rewarded with a clear cut image of a girl like me: pale, with long, lavender hair, long, lavender ears, and a smile that warms me to the core better than even the sun can.

Somehow.

I think I met this girl once, but it feels as though that was a lifetime ago.

I would very much like to see her again, I decide, and rise to my feet, teetering unsteadily for a moment before I gain my bearings.

Now that I have a goal, I feel surer. My memory will return in time, I am certain, and this girl could help.

With it in mind, I start off, away from the glowing lights.

o\o/o

Here, the trees are thick, their branches reaching out for one another as if to ward off the darkness.

There is another light—one that is like the sun, but different.

I believe she is called the moon.

The moment I am bathed in her glow, I feel strong. I feel… Happy.

Less alone.

There is a strange warmth at the center of my forehead, my upper arms, and my thighs and I realize that I too am glowing—golden rings that can be seen even through the dark cloth that cover my body. My… tail? Yes, tail. My tail's ring is gleaming and I wiggle long ears, crinkling my nose in amusement when I find that they are aglow as well.

Why is that funny to me?

My merriment is interrupted by the _"Hoo-hoooo!" _of a Hoothoot perched on a limb high above me and I am in motion before the desire to capture the creature even registers; I climb the thick trunk easily, claws digging into the rough bark and, just as easily, I lunge to close the gap between myself and my target.

I snap my teeth, swipe my claws, and the Pokémon is dead.

The haze that had descended over my mind clears and I blink, fingertips wet with warm, crimson liquid. I feel it on my face as well, dripping onto my chin, and part of me is horrified. I should not have done that and I know it.

Part of me is also pleased—deeply satisfied with the mindless violence. I wipe my hands on the soft earth, a feeling of dread making my tail bristle and my ears lay flat.

Something is not right. Darkness that was once comforting now whispers to me, tells me to do that—to _hunt_—again. To kill again.

I clutch at the hood of my hoody, grounding myself with the pinpricks of pain in my scalp.

_Espeon, _my memory says. The girl… Her name is Espeon.

I have to find Espeon.

**-End Chapter-**

Let me know what you think and which Eeveelution you'd like to hear from next!


	2. From the Raging Storm

The song is _"_Miss You" by Teqq.

**-From the Raging Storm-**

I am alone… And that's good.

The others are too loud—all inane chatter and overwrought action.

At times, I can't stand them. Or anything, for that matter.

I am alone and I want to stay that way.

There is an echoing rumble all around me, loud enough to break through the little world my music has wrapped me in—as though the clouds are agreeing with my sentiment. I hop down from the jagged outcropping I had been sitting on, draw my spiked yellow coat closer to my body, and peer at the sky.

It is going to rain.

I pull the fur-lined hood up over my head to protect the ever-present headphones that cover my long ears from the approaching downpour, loathe to part with the assonant masterpieces that swell within them for even a moment.

Somehow, the world seems like a bleaker place without music.

The device they are connected to, a shiny square of metal with a screen displaying the current track has always been on my person… Powered, I suppose, by the same energy that makes the air crackle around me.

_I_ bring the rain.

There is another rumble, this one building into a roar as the dark puffs of atmosphere crackle with luminescence. My hair stands on end and I breathe out electricity—sparking, alive in its own unique way.

A memory trickles down with the droplets of water, a vivid mental image of a time when a storm raged and I was not alone—

/ _The other is small in stature, eyes the colour of mud staring up at me. "Jolteon!" she chirps, and I know she is happy to see me. "Jolteon!" _/

—but I was… happy.

I frown and cast away the traitorous thought. Things have changed since then. There is no sense dwelling on the past.

The next song begins, a steadily pounding bass and an electronic piano accompanied by a woman's voice:

"_I miss you… Where are you hiding?"_

My heart throbs curiously and I rest a hand over my breast, tilting my head back and allowing the cool drizzle to wash away my doubts.

This is my home now.

"_Miss you—your soul's not lighting up now."_

Despite the silent assurance, I cannot help but wonder about the others. Where are they now? And, more importantly, where is _she?_

"_I miss you and the hope once shining through you."_

…

I remove my headphones.

**-End Chapter-**


	3. From the Briny Deep

I figured Vaporeon's tail and such would be a little bulky, so I decided to make her Pokémon features more environment-based.

**-From the Briny Deep-**

Sometimes, I feel as though I am everywhere at once.

My home is the waters—every lake, natural or Trainer-made, every ocean, every stream. I am connected to the planet by the very thing that makes its heart beat, the steady motion reflected by the ebb and flow of the waves.

When the world is restless, so am I.

I walk along the shore, the wind rustling short white hair and bringing the clean smell of salt and sunshine to my nose.

It's the perfect day for a swim.

Every time the tide washes over my feet, I feel a slight pressure in my cheeks and at the top of my head as my fins begin to reveal themselves and my chest feels a bit tight as my gills unseal—just as they always do when I come into contact with the liquid.

The ocean calls to me, a siren's song, and I heed the summons, kicking off my sandals and diving into the foam a moment later.

The moment the water closes over my head, my tail—long, blue, and mermaid-like—sprouts from my rear and I wave it, propelling myself deeper into the depths. My gills unseal for that first, deep breath of brine and I smile, turning a flip to avoid a rock formation that rears up from the very bottom.

All around me is blue, blue, blue—shades and shades in between. Bubbles rise from the depths, the shadowy forms of Pokémon drifting lazily along the current. Below me, leagues down, I can make out the brightly glittering lights of Staryu and Starmie that provide a warm, rosy hue to the mysterious depths. It is completely silent here in my watery world and that just adds to the serenity.

My fins twitch and I turn my head in time to see the school of Remoraid that darts past, following closely behind a Mantine; I overtake them easily and slip between the gleaming mass of bodies as though I belong there, allowing myself to be nudged along to wherever they would lead me.

Before too long, something startles them out of formation: the massive shadow of a powerful silver Pokémon that is as old as the ocean itself meanders by, and I quickly change directions, my heart fluttering nervously like a Venomoth's wings.

A _Whirlpool _forms in its wake and the current becomes incredibly strong, threatening to pull me in. I quickly throw a hand up, sending a gigantic jet of water from my palm to propel myself away, up to a safer depth.

There are still parts of the ocean that even I have yet to explore, full of creatures that have never been seen by a Trainer's eyes.

Someday, I will see it all.

**-End Chapter-**


	4. From the Ravenous Flame

**-From the Ravenous Flame-**

They say the world will end in Fire or Ice.

I'm not quite sure who _they _are, but I can confirm the truth of the statement: the world will indeed be consumed by flame.

I am a being of that flame—powerful, unpredictable, and always hungry.

I am a being of desire—of animal instinct and unabashed action.

I am a being of destruction—my touch reduces all to cinders and a mere look is enough to cause life to wilt and shrivel.

I am a being of creation—without me, the world remains in equilibrium, unable to grow and advance.

There is another with purpose that mirrors my own… The Ice I mentioned earlier. Compared to me, she is weak. That girl—_Glaceon. _She is a different sort of destruction. One that is more controlled, less…

Voracious.

Speaking of hunger, my stomach makes an expectant sound and I crouch, breathing out little tendrils of flame as a gentle breeze ruffles the fur of my tail and the pelts that cover my breasts and hang from my hips. I feel it welling up inside of me—the power to destroy, to devour.

It is time to hunt.

The muscles in my thighs bunch and I leap, landing in a crouch on the trunk of tree for a split second before pushing off and hurtling towards the next available surface. Repeat, repeat, repeat until I am in the middle of a clearing, life coursing all around me.

I close my eyes, long bangs falling over them, and lift the hand that I am not bracing myself with, holding it out, palm facing outward. When I clench it into a fist, the surrounding greenery is instantly reduced to ashes; the particles drift lazily about like a dark rain.

I can smell past the dying embers to the despair and fear of the forests inhabitants, hear the labored breathing as they choke and the pitiful stutter of their failing hearts.

When I open my eyes, a smile curves my lips—one that is neither happy nor friendly.

I will eat every last one of them.

**-End Chapter-**


	5. From the Frigid Gale

**-From the Frigid Gale-**

They say the world will end in Fire or Ice.

Whoever _they _are, they're simpletons to think that crude, juvenile flame is capable of even half the destruction Ice can accomplish.

I am a being of the deadly frost—cunning, reserved, and serene.

I am a being of consideration—of careful planning and sound reasoning.

I am a being of destruction—my words pause the life-giving flow of blood and a mere breath sets into motion a raging storm that can level entire mountains.

I am a being of creation—without me, the world remains in equilibrium, unable to grow and advance

There is another who assumes that she is meant to walk the same path as I… The Fire I mentioned before. She is a different force entirely—a craven, headstrong, and thoughtless. While I am level-headed, she is…

Explosive.

She is also, unfortunately, the only being capable of worming her way beneath my skin with her sharp, brutish claws, and so I make great strides to avoid her presence.

I have no desire to end the world just yet.

The winds croon a song and I raise a hand, narrowing my gaze so that the vapor in the air solidifies into crystal. There is such beauty in frost. I gesture dismissively and the shards of ice whirl away, dancing elegantly on a wayward gust.

In the distance, I sense a sudden flare of energy and, before I can catch the slip in the placid mask I usually wear, I am frowning.

It could be none other than that girl—_Flareon._

She is nowhere near my current location and I can still feel the needless expenditure in my very bones, a hot, primal surge that leaves me fidgeting uncomfortably.

'_That girl…'_

Part of me envies her. She can be as rash as she desires—desires is all she knows, really—without consequence. Her temper remains as volatile as the seasons while mine is carefully kept under lock and key. It enrages me to think that someone so… So—

I inhale deeply, calmingly, and draw the chill within; my extremities tingle as the energies fill every cell, turning my form to shining bits of crystal. I will remain a part of the storm until my temper cools.

Incensed ice is a recipe for disaster.

**-End-**


	6. From the Benevolent Earth

**-From the Benevolent Earth-**

Sometimes, I feel as though I am everywhere at once.

My home is the untamed fauna—every tree, flower, vine, and shrub. I am connected to the planet by the endless network of roots that push into the soil, reaching, searching. They whisper to me, tell me secrets that no one else can know.

When the world is still, so am I.

I creep through the brush, my leaf-like tail wriggling excitedly even though I know I should be quiet lest my prey elude me again.

I am chasing a Butterfree.

The Pokémon alights on a flower with immense red, spotted petals and I hold my breath, crouching lower to the ground.

This time, it wouldn't escape me…!

I am mid-leap before I realize my mistake; I should have recognized the broad, distinctively-spotted petals of a Vileplume from a mile away, but I was so focused on my target that I had somehow missed the signs entirely.

So the Butterfree flies away for what feels like the hundredth time… And I end up with a nose full of _Stun Spore._

By the time the effect wears off and the giant flower Pokémon wanders away, shaking its head in disapproval, my unwilling playmate has long since flitted out of sight.

Phooey.

I struggle to my feet and return to my own little corner of the forest: a glade where a brook bubbles quietly and the low-hanging branches of willow trees cast shadows over the soft, loamy earth. The aforementioned branches were quite durable, I had found when I had used them to craft a sort of hammock to sleep in years before.

I know of dozens of little niches all over the region, each one unique in its own little way. The world is such a beautiful place.

I tug at the bottom of my right glove, clenching and unclenching my fingers to get it to fit properly then stand on tip-toe to pluck some of the bright pink Berries that are weighing down a slim bough.

After I bite into the soft, sweet flesh, I grin and wipe the sticky juice from my chin with the back of my hand.

After dinner, I think I will find a new playmate.

**-End Chapter-**


	7. From Simple Beginnings

**-From Simple Beginnings-**

I like Espeon.

I like Umbreon.

I like Vaporeon.

I like Flareon.

I like Leafeon.

I like Glaceon.

And I really, _really_ like Jolteon.

Espeon treats me as though I am a foolish child.

Umbreon treats me as though I am non-existent.

Vaporeon treats me as though I am an errant curiosity.

Flareon treats me though I am a prospective meal.

Leafeon treats me though I am a playmate.

Glaceon treats me though I am a nuisance.

And Jolteon… I know she's cold to the others, but she's always kind to me.

I don't know where the others are. Right now, it's just me and Espeon.

She thinks she knows everything, but _I'm_ the only one who remembers why she is the way she is—why any of the others became what they are.

It happened such a long time ago: there were shiny stones and bright white lights and…

The others used to be like me, but they changed completely that day. Suddenly they were different people altogether—people who didn't get along; people who brought roaring thunder, howling winds, and raging flames.

People who were no longer content to stay in one place—together.

I was the only one who stayed the same and I had a feeling it was because of the good luck charm I keep: a round, smooth stone without markings. When I touch it, I feel as though I am being drawn in… as though I just need to _stop_. It's difficult to describe.

Espeon had always been the brainiest of us all. It was she who decided that it would be best for the others to part.

Jolteon went west.

Flareon went south.

Vaporeon went east.

I know this because… Well, I just _do_. Is that weird?

But then Leafeon and Vaporeon got restless and decided to leave as well. They're always on the move, from what I can tell, roaming endlessly all over the region.

I envy them because I'm stuck here. I have always been here.

I can't wait until we can all play together again.

**-End Chapter-**


	8. From the Gentle Sunlight

**-From the Gentle Sunlight-**

I remember everything.

That's my job, after all—remembering.

I remember how we—all eight of us—were once together, but now we are apart; remember why that is—the clash of personalities and natures that resulted in actual clashing of tooth and nail and flame and ice and lightning; remember that it was I who decided that it was best for us to split.

But maybe now we are ready to be together again? Time has passed… Perhaps enough for foolish, jealous young spirits to mature.

My kind are prone to roaming, however, and there is no telling where they have ended up, spread to all corners of the world like many Hoppip in the wind.

Half the fun will be locating them.

That is my other job—watching over my sisters and ensuring that balance is maintained. Yin and Yang. It was given to me by…

…

Perhaps I don't remember _everything _after all.

The gap bothers me, but I shake it off, leaping from the branch that had cradled me during my nap in the sun, and landing daintily on my feet among the tall grasses that whisper around the tree's trunk.

There is a quiet sound, an exhale of breath, to my right and I tilt my head, remembering suddenly that not all of us had been split. The little one remained with me—_Eevee_.

She is a curious case… Not quite like any of the others and yet we all bear a resemblance to her—an unexplained connection in both body and mind. She is the eldest of us, yet she acts the most childishly, full of wonder and boundless energy.

At the present moment, she is curled up at the base of my tree, pointed ears twitching as she dreams. She is the most petite of all of us, I remember, the largest part of her slim body being the fluffy brown tail that she is currently using as a cushion. I nudge her with my foot and she flops over, onto her back, a soft snore leaving her. Her glasses are askew and I bend down to remove the red-rimmed lenses, cleaning them on the front of my sundress.

"Come now, little one."

The girl stirs and I smile, triumphant. "Mmm… Eevee?"

Another curious thing about the eldest of us is her speech. While we have all mastered the language that the Trainers use, she sometimes lapses into another language entirely. It isn't that I cannot understand her… More like she is speaking in a tongue that I have long since fallen out of practice with and cannot understand as easily.

"Yes, dear. It's time to wake up."

"Ee…vee." She yawns, stretching her arms out in front of her and lifting her rear into the air in the manner a Meowth would. The girl really is quite strange. I hand her her glasses and she beams, large brown eyes still a bit unfocused. "Eevee!"

"How about we play a game?" She probably won't remember the others… Then again, who knows what goes on in that girl's head?

Eevee bounces to her feet, suddenly very awake. "What kind of game?"

"I need you to help me find someone." The first on my list is Jolteon. As I recall, the lone-Houndour of our group prefers high up, secluded places. There is a range of mountains—Mt Silver, I believe—nearby that we can begin our search in.

"Hide and seek?" Eevee asks. She makes a pleased sound when I rest a hand on her head, ruffling short, crème-coloured hair.

"Yes, dear. Hide and seek."

And what a "seek"-ing it would be.

**-Fin-**

Aaand... Onwards to pairings!


End file.
